A Belly Worth Holding
by georgeheesto
Summary: Draco learns as to why his wife is so protective of her belly, and to why he should be too. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**TIMELINE:** Post-Hogwarts

**MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED (alphabetical order, last name): **Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy.

**SECONDARY CHARACTERS FEATURED (alphabetical order, last name): **Lavender Brown, Tracey Davis, Teddy Lupin, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini.

**STORY DETAILS: **Post-Hogwarts-Alternate Universe; Characters are OOC (out-of-character), and I'm taking _serious_ creative license here because it's a smut-fun fanfiction and none of these character hook-ups would happen otherwise. Out of Hogwarts, working in jobs for the past five years. Oneshot.

**SUMMARY:** Draco learns as to why his wife is so protective of her belly, and to why he should be too.

**RATING: **R+/NC-17 – extreme heterosexual sexual situations (including frottage, fondling, nipple play, fingering, wanking, oral sex, strip tease, sensual/sexual massage, use of sex toys, loss of virginity, anal sex, orgasm denial, spanking/paddling, light bondage, exhibitionism, male ejaculation on various female body parts, unprotected sex); slight alcohol use; OOC (out-of-character characters).

**LENGTH: **Twoshot.

**WORDS: **1,383

* * *

A Belly Worth Holding

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood watching his wife as she stood with Ginny Potter, Tracey Davis and Pansy Parkinson, her dainty hands placed over her belly in a protective manner. She was chatting happily away with her new found friends, blushing a bright red when Pansy made a suggesting hand movement.

Three years out of Hogwarts, Draco had hired Hermione Granger as his co-lawyer for the orphans of the war. They had been cold towards each other for the first few months, only talking when ever it was needed; over an orphan or money going towards the orphanages that they had set up for the child. On one particular night, Granger had turned up to the office in tears, a four year old boy cradled in her arms. Draco had been out of his chair as soon as he had felt the wards in the office shift. He had caught her body and the young boy's against him and had sweeped them up and off to St Mungo's. That night he witnessed something he hadn't known Granger for. He knew the look of doubt and shame off by heart, his own face having twisted into those emotions far to often. When he had seen them itched into her face, he had been her shoulder to cry one as she let out all her pain for the four year boy.

Once she had calmed down, a Healer had told them that the boy would be fine and he would need some place to stay. Draco had mentioned one of the orphanages but Granger's face had told him that wasn't going to happen. Draco had left Granger that night to find out more information on the boy and what he had found had broken his heart. Teddy Lupin, child to Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks; both strong soldiers that had lost their lives during the war. Teddy had been left with a distant relative of Nymphadora's (which meant it was one of his long lost family members) but the woman had pasted away, leaving the four year old to fend for himself. Granger had found him at the perfect time, too. Another week or so and Draco hated to think what would have happened to the boy.

The next morning, he had gone back to St Mungo's to find Granger curled around his second cousin. He had pulled her aside and explained to her who the child was and she had broken into tears once again. In the next hour, Granger had owled Potter and the clan and they had rushed to the boy's need.

Now, two years later, thanks to Granger, Teddy Lupin was settled into the Potter family like he had always been there.

He had learned from those two days alone how much he respected Hermione Granger. He had learned to love her.

"is there a reason to why Hermione is avoiding you tonight, Malfoy?" Potter's voice asked from behind him. Draco turned to him and watched as Potter, Nott and Zabini all surround him. Draco growled under his breath and frowned at his friends. He had no idea why his wife was avoiding him.

"she is not avoiding me." he snapped, not liking that people were picking up on it.

"what'd you do this time?" Blaise asked, chuckling at his friend's angry glare.

Without answering the man, he turned away from his so-called-friends and focused on his Granger once more. Her beautifully tamed curls tumbled down her back, her brown eyes alight with happiness. She had done her make up simple, besides the glossy red that painted her lips, even though he had tried to make her where a deep green; she'd rolled her eyes and muttered something about demanding Slytherin's. He had won on the dress though. The deep green silk clung to her body like he did every night. As his eyes traveled her body, he picked up again that she was still holding her hands to her belly. Both were curled around her toned belly.

He frowned once again as she reacted to something Ginny said, her hands flying over to cover Pansy's mouth. Pansy's and Tracey's squeals brought the whole room to a stand still, all eyes going to the four women. The women didn't notice the attention of the wizards and witches surrounding them, just began to bounce around Granger, hugging and kissing her.

Hermione Malfoy smiled at what ever Pansy was saying, caught up in making sure Pansy's animated flying hands didn't hit her belly. Ginny had been eyeing her all night and she was freaking out that she knew that Hermione Malfoy was pregnant with Draco Malfoy's heir.

She couldn't believe it herself. She was pregnant. With Draco Malfoy's child. Pregnant. Draco Malfoy. Her head was still spinning from when she had found out a week and a half ago. How she had managed to walk out of her muggle doctor's office was still beyond her. When she had gone to get her monthly check up, she had been pleasantly surprised when Dr Field had given her the results. She was almost three months pregnant, and she was starting to pick up on the small bump her belly was beginning to form.

Her hands couldn't keep from going to her belly, she just had this strong urge to hold her belly and protect the child that lay within her.

She had no idea how to tell Draco, though. She just couldn't stand the thought of him not wanting her because he didn't want a child.

"how come your only drinking water?" Tracey suddenly asked, frowning at her. Hermione glanced at her friend and swallowed hard, her hands holding her belly tightening ever so slightly. She glanced at all of her female friends, trying to wear a confident smile.

"it's obvious, girls, she's pregnant." Ginny said, lifting a pale red brow at Hermione. Hermione gaped at her friend, flinching when Pansy and Tracey squealed out in excitement. Suddenly, all woman started to surround her, kissing and cuddling her, giving her words of questions and excitement.

"guys, guys! Stop! I haven't told Draco yet!" Hermione whisper-yelled to her friends, her hands waving her friends off.

"told me what, Princess?" her husband's husky voice demanded from behind her.

"oh shit..." Pansy muttered, backing off from Hermione as she turned to Draco.

Grey eyes stared down at her, making her step back at the dominating look her was bestowing upon her. She looked at at her husband, his six foot three form towing over her five foot nine. His pale golden locks fall against his head, proving that he had just recently ran his long fingers through his hair. His arms were crossed over his solid chest, his whole demeanor proving to be quite aggressive.

"i- Draco! Hi, how are you?" she asked, fidgeting on her feet before her hands settled back onto her belly. She noticed that his eyes followed her movements, flashing before they rose back up to her face.

"what haven't you told me, Granger, and why were they hugging you?" he asked, his voice close to a low snarl as he stepped into her personal bubble. One of her hands flew up to his chest and curled into his white shirt. She enjoyed the warmth that came from his body, and suddenly the fear that she would never feel that warmth again seeped into her body.

She glanced around the ball room and noticed that everyone was watching them. _Oh sweet merlin. _Looking back up at the man she loved, she swallowed her fears and gathered her Gryffindor's courage.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered.

She watched as Draco froze, his eyes going wide as he stared down at her. Minutes passed by and fear made her freeze. Her eyes began to fill with tears, and she began to move away from him so she could run from him. She wasn't expecting for her husband to let out a chocked sobbed before she was suddenly swept up into his arms, his head buried against her throat.

"oh, Draco!" she cried out in shock, her arms going around his neck to hold him to her. She felt him turn on his heel and suddenly they were standing in their bedroom in the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Stay tuned for the next instalment of A Belly Worth Holding.


	2. Chapter 2

**TIMELINE:** Post-Hogwarts

**MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED (alphabetical order, last name): **Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy.

**SECONDARY CHARACTERS FEATURED (alphabetical order, last name): **Lavender Brown, Tracey Davis, Teddy Lupin, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini.

**STORY DETAILS: **Post-Hogwarts-Alternate Universe; Characters are OOC (out-of-character), and I'm taking _serious_ creative license here because it's a smut-fun fanfiction and none of these character hook-ups would happen otherwise. Out of Hogwarts, working in jobs for the past five years. Oneshot.

**SUMMARY:** Draco learns as to why his wife is so protective of her belly, and to why he should be too.

**RATING: **R+/NC-17 – extreme heterosexual sexual situations (including frottage, fondling, nipple play, fingering, wanking, oral sex, strip tease, sensual/sexual massage, use of sex toys, loss of virginity, anal sex, orgasm denial, spanking/paddling, light bondage, exhibitionism, male ejaculation on various female body parts, unprotected sex); slight alcohol use; OOC (out-of-character characters).

**LENGTH: **Twoshot.

**WORDS: **2,414

* * *

A Belly Worth Holding ~ Part Two

* * *

Hermione stood before her husband as he paced their bedroom. He hadn't said anything to her for the whole seven minutes they had been home. Just kept muttering to himself, his hands pushing through his hair. She didn't know what to say to him, though. She wasn't to sure about how he was taking this.

She jumped in shock when he turned on her and gripped her face between his big hands.

"when?" he asked her.

"remember that night a few months or so ago, we were coming back from Ron's and Lavender's house warming party, and Ron had kissed my cheek goodbye? And you got all jealous and angry and took me against the wall outside their new house? Well, that night." she mumbled, blushing a little at the thought. That had been a very good shag.

Draco stared at her for a seconds before he gave her a slow smile.

"not what I meant, sweetheart. I meant, when did you find out?" he asked her. She grinned at him sheepishly, and gave him a slight shrug.

"I went to see Mr Field about a week and a half ago. It was just meant to be a normal check up, Draco. I swear I didn't know I was pregnant! And I swear I wasn't trying to trap you or what ever you might be thinking!" she gushed out, her hands gripping at his wrists. Draco scoffed at her and brought her face up to his so he could brush his lips against hers.

"I know you're not trying to trap me, sweetheart. I wish you had told me as soon as you had found out, baby. I thought something horrible was happening. You have been avoiding me like crazy. I thought you had decided I wasn't good enough for you." he murmured, brushing his thumb over her lip. Hermione gasped, shaking her head, opening her mouth to tell him to never think those type of things.

"shh, baby. I know. But merlin, Granger. I'm going to be a dad." he whispered, his eyes lighting up as they met hers. Hermione giggled before throwing herself into his arms.

"we're going to be parents! You're happy? You really want this?" she asked, pulling back from him so she could meet his gaze. She wasn't expecting to find his eyes filled with unshed tears.

And she definitely was not expecting him to fall to his knees and bury his head into her belly.

"Draco?" she asked, her hands going to his hair to pet him down. She heard him sob and tears filled her eyes as he looked up at her.

"this is the most incredible thing that has ever happened to us, sweetheart." he murmured. Placing a kiss on her belly, he stood and brought his lips to hers, curling his arms around her body.

Keeping his lips locked on hers, he moved forwards till Hermione's legs hit the back on their bed and she fall backwards onto it. He crawled over her body, settling onto her lovely figure. He missed her body, he missed being able to sink into her warmth. She had kept him at arms length, making sure he wasn't to touch her.

During the nights, she had turned away from him, right on the edge of the bed so if he were to spoon her, he'd have to move right over to her side of the bed. The first three nights he had tried and she had shooed him away. He had given up after and had stared at her back till sleep over took him.

"I've missed you, sweetheart, don't do that leave me out again." he whispered, kissing around her face as her legs curled around his thighs, tugging him closer to her.

"I've missed you too, I promise I wont. I'm sorry." she hissed as his teeth bit down on her earlobe, sucking it into his mouth to play with. With soft growl, he moved them higher up the bed and moved back so he begin on taking her dress off. It wasn't hard, she was as needy as him at the moment.

"dra-Draco! Get naked, please. Now, hurry." she hissed, pushing him off her and tugging at her own dress, undergarments and shoes. Naked, she leant back against the blue pillows, watching her man stand back up and slowly give her a show of taking his clothes off.

Inch by inch smooth, muscular skin glowed in the dimly lit room, her hands itching to reach out and grab the man she loved. Slipping to her knees, she brought herself level with his chest. Leaning up, she kissed his lips, jaw then neck. Sucking on the week or so old hickey she had left on him, she settled her teeth around the mark and bit down, hard enough to remark but not break skin.

"baby.." he groaned, moving closer to her. Letting go of the mark, she trailed down kisses down her chest, lightly licking over his right nipple before moving down to lick his abs. Kissing each ab, she came in contact with the throbbing head of his cock. Raising her hand, she circled the base, not meeting her fingers before she lowered her mouth over his ready erection. His cock was velvety smooth as she sank her mouth over the pulsing head.

To her absolute pleasure, he purred with satisfaction at the feel of her mouth around him. Feeling him harden, elongate, she hummed in happiness. Pulling her mouth off him, she moved to lie on her belly so she could get a better position on sucking him. Sliding her mouth back over him, she groaned when his hands tangled into her hair and pulled her head down over him with a few slow pumps. With her free hand, she snuck her hand between her his legs and caressed his smooth bollocks. So heavy and soft. She knew he enjoyed this, he liked her playing with his balls.

Focusing back on his cock, she allowed herself to lick her way down and then back up, then squeeze him at the thick base. She watched as the muscles in his legs tighten and his hips gave a slight thrust. Taking him back into her mouth, she kept her hand between his legs playing with his balls and the other moving ever so slight at the base of his cock.

Rubbing her thighs together, she moved her hips against the bed, the desire to him him inside her extremely strong. She felt him grow harder and thicker and her excitement to have him feel her mouth with his seed was suddenly almost overwhelming.

She felt his hands tighten in her hair and he pulled her up off his cock with a growl.

"enough, princess. I want to spill myself into your sweet pussy." he growled, lifting her up and then settling her onto her back. Straight away, she settled her feet onto the mattress and lifted her hips into the air. He knew what she wanted. After two years of marriage, he had better know what she wanted when she did this.

And he didn't disappoint. He dropped to his knees, his big hands curling around her buttocks and buried his face against her soaked folds.

"please" she begged him, his tongue licking into her. She cried out in surprise, she had missed this! Swiping his tongue from her opening, he found her clit, moving over and around the pulsing bud with teasing little flicks. Her breathing became labored and her hips moved along his face as she tried to reach her orgasm.

Suddenly he slid a thick finger between her swollen folds and into her.

"oh, sweet merlin!" she cried out. Her pussy was so sensitive, and his finger felt so much bigger then her own, which she had been using for the past week. When he covered her clit with his mouth and slid two fingers into her pussy, her legs began to shake with the on coming orgasm. His tongue strocked, soft then hard, making odd pattens over her clit, until every nerve in her body was waiting for the next finger, the next touch of his amazing tongue.

As she panted and squirmed under his masterful hands and mouth, he never stopped teasing her. And then, he gave one hard suck of her clit and began to plunge his fingers in and out of her. She cried out as electric spasms echoed through her, her whole body shaking. Her inside vibrated around his invading fingers, her hips jerking uncontrollably.

"oh..." she moaned as he took his fingers from her, gave one last lick and then settled her back onto their bed. She blinked up at him, a silly grin curling her lips as he moved over her. He kissed her sweetly, nipping her jaw before pushing her up the bed and leaning back on his knees. He pulled her butt up onto his knees and spread her legs over him.

"now, heres a pretty pussy." he purred, letting his fingers drift over her wet folds. He gripped his cock, shuddering, and began to rub his cock up and down her wetness, setting off wild spasms inside of her. Meeting his eyes, she reach up to his neck and pulled herself up so the head of his cock tucked against her opening. He thrust hard, but firmly into her, filling her to the rim. She tangled her hands into his lush locks and kissed him. She moved over him, loving the feel of his moving in and out of her.

"thats it, baby. Good girl." he murmured, breaking off their kiss so he could push her off him and move over her. Leaning his head lower, he sucked one nipple into his mouth, groaning when the walls of her pussy contracted around him.

He gave her more, just like they both wanted. Her hips tilted forward and he adjusted his movements so with each stroke, each beautiful slide of their bodies, brushed along her clit. Within seconds, she was shuddering under him, squirming and moaning, begging him to finish her.

Releasing her nipple, he turned his attention to her throat and began to leave tell tail marks of ownership. He continued pumping in and out of her body, hard and controlled thrusts. Slipping one hand in between their bodies, he began to circle her clit with sleek movements. Her hands traveled over his body, her nails scratching at his skin. As his breathing picked up, her broken whimpers began to travel around the room.

With one, hard thrust, her scream filled the room as her snug pussy clamped down around him. With three more thrusts, he purred out her names as his seed spilled into her body.

Finally spent, he collapsed against her, their lips meeting with loving caresses. Rolling to the side, he pulled her to him and tucked her against him, her warm body snuggling up to him.

"merlin, I love you." she gasped, moving her body so she rested on his chest, looking down at him.

"not as much as I love you, my sweet princess." he murmured, rubbing his hands over her body in loving gestures.

*Four months later*

Draco Malfoy stood behind his Granger, his hand curled around her hip and resting on her belly. He could feel the movements of his son under his palm, a burst of pride flushing through his body at the feel of it. His son was a strong Malfoy.

Everyone flittered around the Malfoy Manor garden, warm greetings lifting into the air. He still had no idea what the hell a baby shower was, how could a bunch of people shower a child when the child still had yet to appear? Shaking his head once again at the thought, he tightened his hold on her, pulling her back against him. Hermione turned her head up and kissed his throat, nuzzling her body into his.

"I do not understand this baby shower business, Mrs Malfoy." his father murmured from behind them. His wife turned her body to face Lucius Malfoy, a grin on her face as she looked at her father-in-law.

"Draco doesn't either. It's pretty much a chance for us to celebrate Draco and myself into bringing a new life to the world. Plus, we get cute little presents from everyone we invite." she giggled, patting Lucius on the chest as she grinned up at him.

It hadn't taken long for Lucius Malfoy to warm up to Granger. She had been herself and as much as it was obvious Lucius didn't really want to like the girl, his cold nature towards her had changed when she had turned to him to help. Now, they spent Thursday afternoon's having tea before she went back to work. Draco was proud of his father, knowing it was a massive turning point for him to welcome Hermione into his home.

Hermione grinned at Draco before she waddled off to the woman that were calling her over. Draco kept a watchful eye on her, making sure that his wand was at the ready just in case she lost her balance or something worse.

"I'm proud of you, son." his father murmured to him. Draco looked up at his father and gave him a smile.

"thanks, dad." he said, nudging his father's shoulder with his own.

"no, really Draco. I'm so very proud. You have a beautiful, smart, loving wife, and for some reason, her not being a pureblood just makes her even more amazing. I've never seen a woman look at a man the way she looks at you, son. Its just the most amazing thing to watch. And you, Draco. You make a man want nothing but a wife. I'm proud to that Hermione is in our family and I'm proud that you're becoming a father." Lucius said, clearing his throat before bringing his son into his arms and giving him a quick hug.

Draco grinned at his father as he hurried away, obviously he didn't want his son to witness he emotions he was feeling.

Draco turned back to his wife, grinning when she laughed at Pansy was she cooed at the bump. Draco moved back over to his wife, really not liking the distance between the two of them. As he snuggled up behind her, his hands moving to cup her belly, he happily realised that this was A Belly Worth Holding.

* * *

The end!


End file.
